


More

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gags, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wants as much as Jim and Chris can give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canis-takahari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=canis-takahari).



> So I've written a number of threesome fics, and I've written a number of threesome fics that had sex in them. However, I'd never written a fic that actually had sex where all three people were involved... until now. ;)

McCoy groaned and whimpered softly from behind his gag as his muscles trembled and protested his position, balancing precariously over the large dildo pressing threateningly against his well slick asshole. For the dozenth time, he tried to roll his shoulders to lessen the ache there only to be reminded of the bound position of his arms, secured tightly from fingertip to elbow, pulling his shoulders sharply back and sending his chest outward. His body vibrated in tension and his calf and thigh muscles protested their strained position. Standing on tiptoes, ankles spread wide by a long bar, McCoy was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his muscled burned from the exertions. His cock stood up proud and hard, the ever growing puddle of precum forming under it attesting to how long he had been in this position.

It was only a matter of time, he knew, but it was a matter of propriety’s sake. McCoy would love it he knew, but he couldn’t just give in, had to show him how strong he could be. He wanted it, but it scared him, so much bigger than anything he’d taken before. Whining low in his throat, he let his weight rest down just barely against the dildo, feeling the growing pressure of the wide head against his hole as it sought entrance. It would be so easy to just give in, to slide down and enjoy it. He knew he was slick enough, and the burn would be exquisite, but he couldn’t, not yet, it was too soon, he knew. Trying to straighten again his muscles protested widely, spasming painful and drawing a small cry from him as he tried to bite down on the gag.

With a pitiful groan, McCoy let go, letting his weight settle, knowing that he’d messed up. The wide head popped into his tight hole, pressingly hard against his prostate, drawing a strangled yelp from him as his cock unexpectedly erupted. As his body convulsed in pleasure, despite his tightness, he slid rapidly down due to the slickness of all the lube. Hitting bottom, Bones sat tall, back straight, trembling in pleasure, feeling as though the big toy was deep enough to press against the back of his throat.

A noise at the door signaled the entrance of his masters and he turned his head to take in their magnificent forms. Jim reached him first, running his finger through the cum that coated McCoy’s chest and stomach.

“Looks like our pet was a bad boy and started the party without us.” Jim plucked at Bones’ prominently exposed nipples. “Should punish him. Use those clamps with the teeth that he likes so much.”

McCoy whimpered weakly from behind his gag, but this protest was for not as his cock jerked at the prospect, drawing a knowing look from Jim.

Chris was suddenly there, pressed up against Jim’s back, offering him one of the clips. For a moment the bite and squeeze was wondrous, but as they tightened it drew a sharp whine from McCoy’s throat.

Pike’s hand wrap around McCoy’s aching dick, squeezing tightly at the base, unexpected cutting off the orgasm that he hadn’t realized was building. While one hand still teased Bones’ nipple, Jim’s other hand drifted under the seat.

Bones only had a moment to wonder what Jim was going before he heard a small hiss and the dildo in his hole suddenly widened and lengthened. Fuck, he hadn’t known it was inflatable. It had been huge to begin with and he couldn’t imagine what kind of insane proportions it would stretch him to. He didn’t know if he could take it, but he wanted it. He was sure that it was only some minute amount, but given the stretched state of his passage it felt like a lot more. He panted, breathing hard and deep through his nose, heady on the mix of pain and pleasure, the scent of cum and musk and pure male.

“Let’s get you to bed. Want to see your pretty little hole spread wide, ready for both of us. You’re going to love it,” Pike said as he removed McCoy’s bindings.

McCoy rolled his shoulders in appreciation at the freedom. He didn’t struggle when he was pulled to his feet, but his knees buckled and he would have hit the floor if not for the two solid bodies on either side of him, holding him in place.

Standing, the toy inside of him suddenly seemed so much bigger, filling him to over flowing.

Pike’s hand grasped the base of it, pushing it deeper still before tracing around the ring of flesh stretched tight around it. Jim gave it another two pumps, causing a new swell to push almost cruelly against his prostate, filling space that was already stretched wide. Bones trembled, knowing there was no way he could move, no way he could get his feet to carry him to the bed. Jim and Chris seemed to realize this too, and they hauled him the few feet to the bed, laying his on his back and pulling his legs up to his chest.

McCoy hooked his arms under his knees, ignoring the lingering pain from having had his arms bound I behind him for so long, wanting to please them, holding himself open for whatever his masters wish for him. The raw looks of lust that Chris and Jim wore as they took in his form spread and stretched wide for them, though not wide enough, set his blood on fire and made his cock leak more, precum already spreading on his stomach.

“More, Jim,” Pike ordered.

Jim’s hand was on the pump, squeezing three times in quick succession. Bones senses went white as the base expanded inside of him, a large knot locking it in place, pressing him even wider still. It had to be what a fist felt like, unbelievably huge. McCoy didn’t hear Pike’s order for more still again but he felt it, and a fine sheen of sweat broke out across his body, his head rolling wildly, eyes squeezed shut as his teeth clenched into the gag, holding his aching jaw in place.

From far away, he heard his name, and slowly opened his eyes, his wet lashes fluttering. Chris was leaning over him, concern on his face.

“Leonard, do you want us to stop?”

McCoy shook his head wildly, no. No, they couldn’t, he couldn’t. They’d been waiting so long for this.

“Take it out, Jim.”

McCoy whimpered and tears slid from the corners of his eyes. No, he didn’t want to stop.

Chris’ finger wiped away a tear that fell. “Shhh, pet. We’re not stopping. Just going to move on to something else. We’ll try the toy again another day, see if we can inflate it all the way. You’ll be so wrecked, so wide open and ready for us that our fists would slip right in. Your body wouldn’t have any flight left in it, and would take us with no struggle.”

Leonard’s eyes were wide. There was no way. Not possible, but he wanted it. Wanted to try.

Chris laughed at his expression. “Always so eager, pet.” Turning to Jim, he said, “You’d like that too wouldn’t you, your fist up his ass? I could stretch you too, fill you up, as you filled him us.”

“Yes,” Jim hissed his agreement, mirroring the hiss of air as it left the toy. When completely deflated, it was still an intimidating toy and seeing it pulled from Bones’ body, seemingly never ending, was amazing. Finally out, he set it carefully aside, and he took in the red, puffy hole before him, winking as the overused muscles tried to return to their prior state. But no, he couldn’t have that yet. Looking to Chris for permission, he received his nod, and sunk three fingers in deep.

There was no resistance as his fingers spread wide in the sleek heat of Bones’ ass. Curling his fingers to nudge Bones prostate, he grinned at the weak clasp of muscles and the squirming it caused.

“It’s time, Jim.”

Jim frowned, not wanting to stop his play, but was looking forward to the next part. Removing his fingers, Bones’ body tried to hold him in, but didn’t have the strength. Lying on his back, Chris helped McCoy move on top of Jim, straddling him, before sinking down on his raging erection. They both groaned at the sensation. After everything McCoy was still tight, and Jim couldn’t possibly imagine that they’d both fit. The flesh that surrounded his cock was unbelievably hot, a slick furnance that easily welcomed him. Jim’s hips began to roll of their own accord, but a swift look from Pike had him freezing in place with a whimper.

McCoy groaned, loving that he was filled again, wishing the gag was gone, so he could beg for more. He needed more. And more he would get.

Jim’s hands reached back, pulling Bones’ cheeks apart, exposing their joined flesh to Chris’ view. Pike’s fingers traced around the edge of where Jim’s cock was seated deeply in Bones’ ass, pressing teasingly, before one slick thumb deftly wormed its way in next to Jim’s cock. All three of them groaned at the sensation. The thumb of Chris’ other hand joined it’s partner, tugging at his hole, forcing it to stretch wide. Bones whimpered as Pike’s tongue licked were they were joined, curling into taste the space that he’d opened.

When Chris’ fingers finally left, McCoy tensed, knowing what was coming. Feeling the nudge of hard flesh where he was already filled, made it seem impossible. There was no way he could stretch. By some unspoken command, Jim suddenly undid the clamps on his nipples. As the blood rushed back to them, and they became searing points of pain on his chest, Pike used the distraction to push forward, unexpectedly popping in. McCoy’s body spasmed , an orgasm taking him by surprise, painting the space between his body and Jim’s with his cum.

Bones collapse against Jim’s chest, his body one giant nerve, pleasure and pain warring through his senses, but all he wanted was more. It took him a minute to realize that Chris wasn’t moving, waiting for him to adjust to the instruction, being spread even wider than the dildo had stretched him. Squirming around, seeking more, he moaned at the unbelievable sensation. However, Chris still didn’t move. Growling in frustration, McCoy shoved himself back, trying to fuck himself onto Pike’s cock, but with Jim’s already spreading him, an unrelenting pressure of Jim’s dick pressing against his prostate, he couldn’t get the leverage.

He squirmed and moaned, desperate for more, wishing he could kiss Jim, do anything, something, anything to convey his need.

“So needy, pet. Do you want me inside you? So deep you’ll never get me out?” Chris didn’t wait for an answer instead shoving in a deep as he could.

The rhythm was awkward at first, but they found it. The sensory overload of two cocks fucking into him, slide out at opposite times was beyond anything McCoy had ever imagined. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but as always they proved him wrong. Feeling a new tightening in his groin, his eyes went wide. There was no way. A third time so soon wasn’t possible, but his body wouldn’t soon prove him wrong.

Bones gasped as Jim chewed on a nipple. Pike suddenly unfastened the gag before reaching around to fist McCoy’s dick.

“Come,” Chris ordered.

He did with a broken cry, helpless to disobey, which set off both Jim and Chris as well. Feeling them both spill inside him, unbelievably set him off again, his cock dribbling weakly and balls empty aching, his ass on fire.

Collapsing, he whimpered as they both pulled out, his ass on fire. He whined as Pike spread his wide and a finger sunk in. It hurt. “Shh, just checking for damage. Rest now.”

Again McCoy did as he was told, letting himself drift as gentle hands wiped him down, already half asleep when two solid bodies surrounded him.


End file.
